In the prior art there exists a directional or diagonal interpolation approach called Diagonal Correlated Deinterlacing (DCDi) which allows the resolution of a two-dimensional conventional image to be increased. According to this approach, several pairs of windows of the same size (for example 7*3 pixels) are selected in the neighborhood of a missing pixel. The pair exhibiting the best correlation is then selected so as to carry out a so-called diagonal interpolation computation making it possible to determine the value of the missing pixel.
This approach is not specifically adapted to 3D images which exhibit particular features with respect to conventional 2D images. Indeed, image formation able to simulate a perception of relief may require the multiplexing of two views, one for the right eye and the other for the left eye and these two views generally exhibit similarities.
To carry out this multiplexing there exist various 3D formats. Two categories of the latter may be distinguished, depending on whether the views for the right eye and the left eye are multiplexed in time (for example, the Frame Sequential format according to a term well known to the person skilled in the art) or in space (for example, the “line interleave” format according to a term well known to the person skilled in the art). In the latter case reference is made to spatial sub-sampling allowing each high-definition (HD) frame to contain an arrangement of the two views. For example, the two views are interleaved, they can also be side by side or top bottom. The resolution of each of the two multiplexed views is then halved.
It is also possible to multiplex more than one view for each of the eyes in the case, for example, of an auto-stereoscopic system offering several viewpoints, for example a multiplex can contain 8 views in a 4K frame (which includes four HD frames).